Graves/Trivia
General * Graves' jokes reference , as per his surname . ** His given name Malcolm comes from Maol Choluim, literally " devotee of Saint ", from Proto-Celtic *mailos "bald"http://www.wales.ac.uk, English Proto-Celtic Word List, p. 8 & Pre-Greek κόλυμβος "diver, " Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 741. * Graves' dance references one from a country show. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Graves was the second-to-last champion to have a 'League Judgement' (they were discontinued after his release but got the last one) * Graves' concept is heavily inspired by the and the . ** His poncho might be referencing the from the . * His Q might be referencing a 1988s Country/Rock song End of the Line by the . * Graves' shotgun can be seen in the game's Mac version trailer. * Graves was the product of playerbase requests for a 'manly' ranged carry. Lore * Graves' mother had been dead for five years before the events of Burning Tides. ** Graves and used to have a crew when hustling all over the world, but they all died trying to get the Outlaw out of the Locker. *** Members include Kolt, Wallach, and The Brick. Quotes * and }} reference Predator. * references . * might be referencing the eponymous character from played by actor . ("You've gotta ask yourself one question; do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?") Eastwood also played the aforementioned Man With No Name from the , another possible source of inspiration for Graves. * In Polish localization he says: ** ("I see darkness") referencing . ** ''"Zawsze sikasz przez zapięty rozporek?" ("You always pee with the slit closed?") referencing . ** "W imię zasad" ("In the name of the rules") and "Co Ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" ("What do you know about killing people?") referencing . ** "Wyrwałem chwasta" ("I pulled out the weed" meaning he killed someone for being bad) referencing Pigs 2: The Last Blood. Skins ; * His was made region specific for censorship reasons due to having a cigar. ** This change was once implemented in all regions, including those with lighter censorship policies. Because of this, the meme of the missing "Grave's Cigar" became popular when players compaired frivolous visual changes. ; * The bear paw on his back might be referencing and/or . * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Both and can be seen in the background. ; * He references his escape from the Locker and maybe even . * He resembles from . ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * , , , , , , and can be seen in the far background. * His necklace has a different emblem on his chromas. ** His Citrine chroma has a shark. ** His Amethyst chroma has a fish or shark. ** His Sapphire chroma has a sliced orange. ** His Emerald chroma has claw marks. ** His Ruby chroma has a cigar. ** His Turquoise chroma has two bullets. * He resembles . * In his Emerald variant, he resembles , from the green straps of the skimpy onesie. * In his Ruby variant, it refers to the 1920 onesie striped swimsuits. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * This is him and in their early hustling days after they struck their partnership. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2016. * A few things can be seen in the background/foreground: ** Three : one is licking the carrot in the box, one is jumping off one the shelves and the other one is hiding under the wrapping paper on the bottom right. *** A can also be seen on one of the shelves. ** The wrapping paper has mustache. ** flying in the background. ** A photograph of and on the wall. ** necklace in the top left corner. ** helmet on a shelve above the snowblower. ** Graves' classic poncho and shotgun underneath the penguin. ** in the box next to the carrot. ** at the top of a tree. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 7 (2017). * He was the first Victorious skin to receive a Chroma pack. ** The Chromas featured were rewarded to players who achieved Gold+ in the corresponding ranked game mode. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * At the end of Burning Tides Graves and reconciled their differences and decided to head to Piltover to pick up their hustling where they left off. ** Once there Graves will get a new shotgun, " " Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 Snowdown Showdown